So Yi Jeong versus Chu Ga Eul
by jayjayzek
Summary: They are two worlds apart not only literally but also in their beliefs of love and soulmate. Will they ever agree on one thing? A one-shot.


**A.N.:** A short one-shot. Slight AU. I miss SoEul dearly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** August 15, 2018

* * *

He's a chaebol. She's a commoner.

He lives in a mansion. She lives in a one-story terrace house.

He owns luxury cars. She owns a bike.

He holidays on a yacht. She goes on a fishing boat.

He goes to Shinwha School. She goes to a public school.

He's a famous potter. She's a porridge shop girl.

He graces the magazines, tabloids and the Internet. She reads those media.

He's the notorious Casanova. She's a simple girl.

He has girls and women swarming around him. She only receives one rose from a boy from primary school.

He doesn't believe in a happy ending. She believes in fairytales.

He doesn't believe in soulmate. She will regret it for the rest of her life if she lets go of her soulmate.

And they bicker and banter about the matter to no end.

* * *

"I can't stand that girl." Yi Jeong pulled his hair, messing the usually slick black jet hair as he entered the F4 lounge.

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo stopped what they were doing and watched the potter plunked himself on the dark green sofa.

"What girl?" queried Jun Pyo.

"Since when? I thought you love girls?" teased Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smiled at the Don Juan's words.

"Urgghhh! It's her. She... Her. That girl."

"Her who? Can you stop talking kryptonite?" Jun Pyo was getting impatient.

"Krypt what?" Woo Bin looked puzzled.

"You mean cryptic?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Cryptic or kryptonite. What's the difference?" shrugged the man.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin laughed out loud and each was immediately thrown a small cushion at by the F4 leader while Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

When the laughter died down, Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong. "Yo. Bro. Tell us. Who's this girl?"

"That girl. Jan Di's best friend."

"Jan Di? What did she do to you? Did she ask about me?" Jun Pyo straightened his back.

"Jun Pyo, it's Jan Di's best friend, not Jan Di," corrected Ji Hoo.

"Pffftt… I'll be mad if Jan Di talked to you and not me. I called and texted her thousands of times this morning but she didn't answer."

"Jan Di's best friend has a name, you know," said Ji Hoo, addressed to Yi Jeong.

"Yeah, bro. It's a lovely name just like the owner herself," Woo Bin added. Immediately Yi Jeong glared at him. If ever looks could kill. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin tried to hold their smirks.

"I know what her name is. I'm just too annoyed right now."

The F2 exchanged looks while Jun Pyo was on the phone, maybe texting Jan Di.

"What did she do?" Again, Ji Hoo asked.

"She's quite something, do you know? And that mouth of hers."

"Which you wished lots of time to kiss." It was a whisper from Woo Bin.

"Excuse me?" Yi Jeong snapped his head toward his best friend but Woo Bin just shook his head. "Nothing."

"I was on the way coming here and stopped at a café. You know the bake to order café down the street? Sudden urge for a latte."

"Yi Jeong, you know we have it here. It's the best in the whole of South Korea. Why do you need to get it somewhere else? I'm insulted," stated Jun Pyo. It was true. Nothing but the best for the Shinhwa Heir.

"I was getting sleepy while driving. Didn't get enough sleep last night," defended the potter.

"I know what you mean," Woo Bin wiggled his eyebrow and Yi Jeong gave him a glare. It was definitely not what Woo Bin thought it was.

"Too much information. I'm still a virgin, you know." Jun Pyo covered his ears and the F3 snickered.

"Anyway, while waiting for lattes and sandwiches for us, because I like you guys so much to buy you lattes and sandwiches, this tall gorgeous girl came and sat at my table. We chatted and this girl started to get closer and touched my arms and flirted."

"Whooohooo…" hooted Woo Bin.

"So? What does this have to do with Ga Eul-shii?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Well, guess who brought the lattes and sandwiches?"

"Noooooo!"

"Who?" Jun Pyo was still confused.

"Chu Ga Eul."

"Does she work there?" Woo Bin was also confused. This was news.

"Apparently so. Ji Hoo, did you know?"

"No."

"Wait. Does Jan Di work there too?" asked Jun Pyo, finally understanding the story.

"I don't know. I didn't see Jan Di there."

"Why are you annoyed at her if she works there, Yi Jeong?"

"It's not that. It's what she said to me."

The F3 waited, two patiently and one impatiently for him to finish the story.

"She said a café is a public place and no extreme public display of affection is allowed. She even said that the girl and I should take whatever that we were doing to someplace else."

"She said that?" Jun Pyo could not believe his ears. "If I were you…"

"Wow. She got some sass," commented Woo Bin.

"What extreme PDA are we talking about here?" Ji Hoo hid a smile while imagining the scene with a fuming Yi Jeong and an angry Ga Eul.

"Nothing much. Just that we… got too close." Though there was a slight stutter in his words.

"And?" Ji Hoo knew that there was more.

"Oh, alright. The girl's hand was high on my thigh, almost here." He showed to that part of his pants.

"WHOAAA! Yi Jeong!"

"Man!"

"I've never been so humiliated because of that. It's not like I asked the girl to."

"But you liked it, didn't you?" asked Woo Bin and another glare at him by the potter.

Ji Hoo further probed. "Did anyone else hear her?"

"No. I don't think so. There were not so many people there."

"Then your reputation is intact."

"What? Nobody has ever told me off like that." Yi Jeong protested.

"Well, she was right, you know. That kind of PDA is too much for a public place like that."

"Urgghhh… Can't she just keep her opinion to herself?"

"What happened to the girl?" asked Woo Bin, amused yet kind of expected that from Ga Eul. She was not one who was afraid to say her mind especially when she believed that she was right.

"The girl was angry, of course. She wanted to complain Ga Eul-yang to the manager."

"And you let her?"

"No. I didn't. It'll create more problems. She might get fired. I don't want that. There must be a reason why she took the job apart from the porridge shop. Anyway, we then left but the mood was gone. I sent the girl away."

The F3 nodded while digesting his story.

"I can't stand her."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked at each other and smiled, understanding each other's message.

"So, where are the sandwiches and lattes? I'm kind of hungry. This Jan Di is killing me."

The annoyed potter stiffened.

"I forgot to take them. Aishhh… Chu Ga Eul, look what you did."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin chuckled at the frustrated potter.

They then continued with more chats and discussion about their next vacation. Jun Pyo suggested Hawai'i since Jan Di loved the sea the last time they went to New Caledonia.

"Talking about New Caledonia, do you know that Ga Eul-yang believes in soulmate?" the question just popped out of the potter's mouth, making Ji Hoo and Woo Bin raised their eyebrows.

"Yes, we had a little chat on the paddle boat and wow, she really is living in a fairytale world and believes in soulmate."

"When was this? How come you didn't tell me?" Woo Bin tried to recall anything about it.

"I believe in soulmate too," stated Ji Hoo, nonchalantly.

"Whoaa… Ji Hoo? You too?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Yes, I do."

"Huh. I don't believe in that. There's no such thing as soulmates," affirmed Yi Jeong.

"Wow. You and Ga Eul can get together then, Ji Hoo," suggested Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smiled widely but the sudden change in Yi Jeong's face did not go unnoticed by him. Yi Jeong looked like he wanted to kill Woo Bin.

"I might…" answered Ji Hoo, just to further tease the potter. "I haven't found my soulmate yet but if I do, I will never let her go because I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened. "Ga Eul-yang said the same thing…."

"What was that, Yi Jeong?" asked Woo Bin.

He cleared his throat and said: "Nothing."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The bartender went to open it and entered a girl.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Ga Eul-shii." _Speak of the devil._

The F4 was surprised to see Ga Eul with a big paper bag and a small paper tray of lattes.

Woo Bin stood up and approached her while Yi Jeong looked away, hoping that Ga Eul would see that he was still angry at her.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I called Jan Di to see if she knew where Yi Jeong Sunbae is. I guessed Yi Jeong Sunbae would be with all of you since he bought four lattes and a lot of sandwiches. Fortunately, Jun Pyo Sunbae told Jan Di that all of you are here."

She handed the bag and tray to Woo Bin.

"That's alright, Ga Eul-shii. Thank you. You shouldn't have troubled yourself. It's Yi Jeong's fault that he forgot to take these with him."

"I did not." Protested Yi Jeong. "It was…"

"So, do you want to stay for a while? Catch your breath?"

"No. No. Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae. I have to go and it's not a trouble at all. Yi Jeong Sunbae has paid so it would be a waste of money if he didn't have them."

 _Oh, Ga Eul-shii. Every won counts._

"I'll get going. Thank you. Have a good evening, Sunbaes." She bowed and turned around.

"Ga Eul-yang," called Yi Jeong. He decided to give her some words regarding the incident at the café.

She stopped and turned her head while the F3 looked at him, surprised.

Yi Jeong then approached her and stood an arm's length from her.

"Can I have a second?"

"Oh?"

He then grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the lounge.

The F3 looked at each other, amused. However, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin knew that despite his constant whining and complaints about Ga Eul, Yi Jeong liked her but he denied and fought his feelings, afraid that he would be heartbroken again just like he was years ago with Cha Eun Jae. The F2 hoped that one day he would wake up and open his eyes and accept those feelings, be brave and confess. Yes, the Casanova still acted like a Casanova but the F2 did notice that his 'activities' were much less than before and on numerous occasions had turned down willing girls and women. The F2 hoped that the time would come soon.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, where are you taking me?" She tried to keep up with his long slender legs.

They stopped near her bike.

"You cycled all the way here?"

"Yes. Wait. How do you know this is my bike?"

"That's not important. It's far from the café and the street is busy." He was so worried that he forgot what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, the delivery motorbikes are all used so I have to take my bike. And I'm not a child anymore. I can keep myself safe." Forever the independent girl.

She rubbed the now released wrist.

"Oh. Did I hurt you?" Guilt washed over him.

"No."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"That's alright."

He just looked at her making her uncomfortable, shy to be exact. His eyes were like he was boring into her soul.

"Yi… Yi Jeong Sunbae. What did you want to tell me about?"

"Oh. Ermm. I forgot." _Do I? Wait. It's coming._

She looked at him weirdly.

"Is it about what happened at the café?"

 _What? How does she know? Is she a mind-reader or something?_

"Are you angry at me?"

He didn't answer.

"So you are angry at me. I'm sorry, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I had to do it. An older couple not far from your table was looking at the two of you and I overheard them talking about you two and they were not nice words."

 _What?_

"I just don't like what they said… about you."

Her big brown eyes made him want to hug her.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you." She then bowed at him.

"Ga Eul-yang. Please, don't." He held her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, surprising her.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"That's alright, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I get that a lot." Another guilt feeling punched his gut.

After a while, he broke the hug and gave her the knee-weakening but apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

"I'd better be going before the boss give me a long lecture."

"Ga Eul-yang, how long have you been working there? Do you still work at the porridge shop?"

"Coming to a month and a few hours a day after the shift at the porridge shop."

"May I know why?"

She hesitated at first but then her face turned sad. "Omma is not feeling well. We need the extra money for Omma's medication."

"What is it? Why didn't you tell us? We can help."

"No. No. I can't do that. It's my family's matter and we should solve this on our own."

 _Commoners and their pride. They'd rather live in hardship than ask for help._

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"I'm sorry, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'm late. I have to go. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." With that, she gave him another bow and cycled away leaving the potter stunned.

* * *

Despite his constant 'annoyance' towards the girl and that the girl drove him crazy, he had actually grown to like her. She was different from the girls who surrounded him. She had a mind of her own and was steadfast in her beliefs. She really was different and he found her refreshing. Without realizing it, he started to care about her and felt the need to help.

So he did some digging and found that Ga Eul's Omma was diagnosed with a stage 1 uterine cancer. Fortunately, it did not require an operation to remove her womb. However, the medication was expensive and with Ga Eul's father's salary, they were still short of money.

Hence he went to the hospital and made a donation to the cancer unit. The donation was for cancer patients to receive whatever treatment they needed for two years. He was to be anonymous. It was the least that he could help, not only Ga Eul and her family but also the other patients and theirs. This would be the first time that he had ever donated a large sum of his own saving money and he felt really good that for once, his money would help people.

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Annyeong. What can I get you today?"

He was back at the café a month later.

"The usual, please."

"The usual? You were only here once, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

But he simply grinned.

"Four lattes and some assorted sandwiches?" She asked, ready to jot down his order.

"You still remember? Wow. Great memory, Ga Eul-yang but no. Only two and a slice of apple pie today, please. I'll be having them here."

"Two? Are you waiting for someone special?" There was a slight sadness in her voice.

"No."

She frowned a little but soon smiled.

"Coming right up," and left.

While waiting for his order, he watched her work, going from customer to customer, taking orders and clearing the tables. She was always a diligent and hardworking girl and he admired her for it.

"Here you go. Two lattes and a slice of apple pie. Enjoy your meal, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Ga Eul-yang, can you sit with me?"

"Oh? But I…"

"I don't want to eat alone. Please?"

"I'll go ask my manager if I can."

"OK."

She went to see her manager and said something while pointing at him. The manager seemed to nod and Ga Eul then came over and sat across him.

"You are lucky, Yi Jeong Sunbae. My manager is in a good mood today."

"I'm lucky because you are my lucky charm, Ga Eul-yang."

"What?" Did she hear him right?

But he simply smiled at her.

"Here, one latte for you and we can share this apple pie."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Please? I know latte is your favorite and so is this apple pie."

Her face turned rosy. How did he know?

She slowly sipped the drink and watched him eat. His eyes never left hers and she blushed rosier.

"Ga Eul-yang, how is your mother doing?"

Her eyes lit brightly.

"Omma is getting better. Thank you."

"That's good to know. I'm sure she'll get better and be free of it. I read that there are many cancer survivors. The family's undying moral support, proper and right diet, as well as the best medication and treatment, are very important for the patients."

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Oh, since you mentioned medication and treatment, a miracle happened, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"A miracle?"

"Yes. The hospital informed that we don't have to pay for Omma's treatment. A very, very kind-hearted person has donated enough for all the cancer patients at the hospital. For two years. Do you believe that? Omma, Appa and I cried when they told us that. We don't know how to pay for this person's generosity but to pray for his or her health and happiness for all his or her life."

"Wow. That's good to know. I'm happy for you and your family."

Her smile was so bright that his heart raced faster.

"So, does that mean you are going to quit working here?"

She put down her latte.

"No. I like working here. The people are very nice and the boss lets us staff bring home the unsold pastries. Oh, the pay is good too. Even if we don't have to worry about Omma's medication for at most two years, there are still bills to pay and things to buy. I'm also saving up to buy a scooter for when I go to university."

"I see. But do you have time to study?"

"So far it's alright. When there're no customers, I make sure to at least read a page or do my assignment."

"Aren't you tired?" He was amazed at her spirit yet worried for her health.

"I won't lie that I'm not but I'm used to it."

"But Ga Eul-yang, you need to rest too." He had crossed his arms in front of his chest as if scolding her.

"It's fine, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'll rest if I get too tired."

"Promise me that you'll do that."

"Yes, Sir." She gave him a mock salute and he could not help but smiled.

"Oh, I wanted to ask, if that's OK with you."

"Ask away."

"A friend of mine," she looked around for a while and grinned when she spotted the girl. "That's her, Soo Min." The said girl was pretty. She blushed when she saw Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looking at her.

"She's one of your fans. She likes you."

"Oh…" _Was that a hint of jealousy in your voice, Ga Eul-yang?_

"She saw you here that day and told me that she'd like to have your autograph."

"Really? Why don't you ask her to join us?"

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yes."

"OK." She then waved to the girl and gestured that the later joined them. The girl shyly approached them.

Yi Jeong stood up to pull out a chair for the girl, making her blush more. Such a gentleman.

"Hi, my name is So Yi Jeong. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Soo Min. Ahn Soo Min. Nice to meet you too."

"You're a pretty lady."

Ga Eul frowned and pouted.

"Thanks." Soo Min giggled in a small voice.

"Ga Eul-yang told me you want my autograph?"

"Ga Eul." Her face went redder.

"What? You did and since Yi Jeong Sunbae is here, why not?"

"But I don't give away my autograph just like that."

"Eh?" Both girls looked at him baffled.

"I'll give you my autograph if you do me a favor."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" _Please, not that favor. Not my friend, please. Go away, Mr. Casanova._

"Favor?"

But he simply smiled.

"Yes, a favor."

"What is it, Yi Jeong-shii?"

"Tell this one girl that I'd like to ask her out for a date."

Both girls' jaw dropped.

"Why, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I don't reckon you to be one who's afraid to ask the girl yourself," commented Ga Eul after a minute but in the inside she was feeling uneasy. Was it jealousy? _No. It can't be. Yi Jeong Sunbae doesn't date. He's the Casanova. He goes out and flirts. He doesn't do dates. Wait. Has he found someone that he finally like? Like really like? Like love?_

"Do I know this girl?" asked Soo Min.

"Yes, you do." Still with a smile.

"Who is she?"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, where has the Casanova gone to?" The question was more for herself. To calm the uneasy feeling. Yes. It was jealousy. She was jealous of this unknown girl.

"I think her name is…" He had a finger under his chin as he looked up to the ceiling, trying hard to remember her name, pretended that was.

"Ah. Got it. She has a beautiful name, as beautiful as her. Her name is Chu Ga Eul."

And the two girls' jaw dropped again before they looked at each other. Yi Jeong wished that he had a camera with him right now so that he could take a picture of their stunned expression, especially Ga Eul's. It was fun to tease her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please, don't joke around."

"I'm not joking, Ga Eul-yang," and took her hands.

"Thanks, Soo Min. I'll give you my autograph later."

The girl smiled, stood up and left the table, happy for her friend. She somehow felt that Ga Eul liked the man in front of her from the way she always told the stories of the F4 and Jan Di.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang, I know that this time and place are not what you expect to be or hope for the most ideal and romantic place to hear this but I've been holding this back for far too long. I like you, Ga Eul-yang. I really do and I want to date you."

"But… but… your three rules? When I asked for a date with you…"

"I'm sorry about that. I was afraid at that time. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you if I can't be what you wanted me to be but I'm not afraid anymore. I can't keep this feeling any longer."

She could not believe her ears. _Pinch me._

"I like you, Ga Eul-yang. Very much. Please be my girlfriend?"

She had lost her voice.

"Please, say something." He tucked away a stray hair behind her ear and she shivered at the touch of his warm finger on her ear.

"I… I… But you don't believe in soulmate."

He smiled and patted her hand.

"I did once and do now, again. A certain stubborn, smart-mouthed, strong and kind girl pulled it out of the depth of this." His right hand over his heart.

"What do you say, beautiful girl? Do you like me too? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She finally nodded.

"I can't hear you, Ga Eul-yang." He leaned closer.

"Yes…" It was a whisper but enough to make Yi Jeong's heart soar up to cloud nine.

He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek, making it warm with a blush.

Then cheers and claps and whistles erupted filling in the café. Ga Eul's cheeks went redder and she lowered her head but Yi Jeong was beaming brightly.

"I'll wait here until your shift ends."

"O… OK, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

* * *

"Shall we go to dinner before I send you home?"

"But my bike."

"Don't worry. I'll get someone to take it home."

He then took her hand and led her to his car. He helped with her seatbelt and their lips nearly touched. Her cheeks reddened again at the close proximity.

"Will Shinhwa Seafood Restaurant be fine with you?" He remembered her expression at dinner in New Caledonia.

"I love seafood." She could already vision the dishes.

"But Yi Jeong Sunbae, they are very expensive."

"That's alright, Ga Eul-yang. This is to celebrate us."

And he drove away.

Dinner was magnificent. She had never seen so many fresh fish, crabs, and shells and other sea creatures before. They got to pick the ones that they wanted and waited for them to be cooked to their orders.

They also talked about a lot of things, including their banters and fights before, and got to learn more about each other. It amazed them on how different they were in some aspects but also similar in others. It was going to be an interesting journey to make this relationship a success and maybe…maybe to take this a step or two further.

After dinner, he took her home. She saw that her bicycle was already there.

They were still in the car, just gazing at each other. Neither wanted the night to end.

"I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning for school."

"But …"

"Please don't argue with me, Ga Eul-yang. I know you're an independent lady but once in a while, let me be a good boyfriend here, alright?" The word boyfriend had a nice ring.

She scrunched her nose and frowned before smiling and shyly kissed his cheek. He then got out of the car and opened the door for her. He helped her with her bag and accompanied her to the front gate.

"Thank you for dinner and the ride, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"You're welcome, Ga Eul-yang."

"Good night."

"Good night, Ga Eul-yang. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

That night, both slept with a wide smile as they dreamt of each other, happily ever after.

 **Five years later**

They stood on the balcony of the beautiful water cabin in Denis Island, Seychelles. The moon was beautiful with the twinkling stars scattered around adorning the clear sky. The water was calm and the breeze felt heavenly.

It was their first night there. Their honeymoon. His arms draped around her slim waist as she leaned against him, her back to his front and her hands were on his. He inhaled the sweet smelling cherry blossom fragrance of her long silky black hair.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anything for my lovely wife."

She turned her head a little and her eyes landed on his. A sweet loving smile rewarded his words.

He then kissed her gently.

"Ga Eul, you've seen my ups and downs, my calms and anger, my bests and worsts yet you stick by me these five long years. I can't thank you enough."

"And you, mine."

He then tightened his arms around her and rested his head on her right shoulder. They continued to admire the moon and its stars in peaceful silence.

Until his hands started to travel and tease the front of her body and his lips planted kisses along her neck.

"Yi Jeong…" when she felt that familiar part of his body came alive every time they hugged and embraced, causing her already racing heart to pump faster and her breathing labored, not in a bad way.

"I love you, Ga Eul," and he turned her around, immediately capturing her soft sweet lips.

Her hands found each other at the back of his head, fingers entangling in his hair as she kissed him as equal.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

His hand worked to undo the knot of her silk thin robe and rid it off her, leaving her in her lacy undergarments. At the same time, she did his while their lips were still locked.

"I've waited for so long, my love."

"And so have I."

Tonight would be their first time together. He had respected her wish even though it 'killed' him lots and lots of time but for her, he had endured. Tonight, she would finally give him her most treasured and he vowed to show her how much he was grateful and how much more love he had for her. Just like her, he was going to give her his all.

He scooped her up and walked inside, eyes never leaving hers. Gently, he put her down in the middle of the softest bed and hovered above her.

"I promise to be gentle."

And she replied by pulling him down and kissed him with all the love and desire poured into the kiss.

Tonight, two persons from two different worlds became one. Two hearts. Two minds. Two love. Two souls. Two mates. One soulmate.

T.H.E. E.N.D.


End file.
